Words Hurt
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: Guilt is felt most when it's too late to apologize. Implied Alvittany. WARNING: A sad story. R&R!Rated for suicidal content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey u guys! This isn't my best work, I wrote this at school XD I also revised it a bit when I got home.**

**Enjoy!**

"THAT'S IT!" Simon yelled. They were in his laboratory. Alvin stood near several vials on a table, a few of which were broken. There was a smoking puddle on the floor where he had accidentally spilled some chemicals that were apparently highly reactive. Simon stood before him, fuming.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm sick and tired of you messing up everything! Ugh! Of all the people I could have had as an older brother, it had to be you!"

Simon's words struck Alvin like a hard slap in the face. Tears welled in his eyes as Simon left, grumbling to himself, to go get chemical clean-up equipment. Without a word, Alvin left the lab and went up to his room. Theodore, who had heard the yelling and was a bit worried, stood in the bedroom doorway.

"A-Alvin? Is everything okay?"

Alvin did his best to put on a happy face. It turned out looking a bit pained.

"Yeah, Theo, everything's fine."

Theodore didn't look very convinced, but decided not to pry. "Okay…well, the Chipettes will be here soon. It's movie night!"

The green-clad chipmunk went back downstairs. As soon as he was gone, Alvin shut the door. Tears flowed down his face at the thought of seeing the Chipettes again. He knew that he was the last person Brittany even wanted to see. Sitting on his bed, Alvin thought about the last time Brittany had even spoken to him, which was two weeks ago:

**Flashback Start**

"CANNONBALL!"

Alvin jumped into the pool with a splash. He resurfaced a second later. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were at spending the hot July day at the pool, supervised by Dave. They had been lucky enough to find an area all to themselves. Dave was sitting in a chair near them. Theodore and Eleanor were in the wave current. Simon and Jeanette were sort-of swimming and talking. Brittany was sitting on the pool's edge, her feet dangling in the water. Alvin-well, he splashed nearly everyone with his cannonball.

Brittany shrieked as water splashed her head.

"Alvin! You got my hair wet! Oooh, I could just kill you!" She wiped her face and tried to fix her hair.

Alvin laughed. Then, with a mischievous grin, he grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Don't you da-EEEK!"

Alvin pulled Brittany into the pool. His Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore and Dave looked at them. Alvin had expected Brittany to flounder, maybe even hit him. What he didn't expect was for her lips to crash into his for a few seconds. Brittany, thinking he did it on purpose, shoved him hard. He bumped into the wall, and it scraped his arm slightly.

"Oooh! I hate you, Alvin Seville! I never want to see you again!" she growled.

Alvin let go of his injured arm. He looked at Brittany, who was making her way to the ladder.

"Brittany, I didn't mean to…" he started, but the angry Chipette had grabbed her towel and stomped off, her sisters running after her and leaving a scraped, stunned Alvin in the water.

**Flashback End**

Alvin let the tears fall, small sobs escaping his lips. He cried for a while until he heard the doorbell ring. He then heard the voice of the Chipettes talking to his brothers. Alvin cautiously opened the door to hear better. Brittany's voice drifted up to him.

"I'm not apologizing to that stupid jerk!" Eleanor's voice then reached him.

"Brittany, this is why you're here! You know you didn't mean a word you said!"

"Yes I did! I hate him! I HATE him! He can die, I don't care!"

"BRITTANY!"

Alvin closed the door. He couldn't stand to hear another word. More tears fell. Enough was enough. Brittany couldn't stand the sight of him, Simon, his own brother, didn't even want him around anymore. No one had even called him, to see if he was okay. He couldn't take it. He just wanted all these bad feelings to go away.

Alvin trudged to his bed and knelt down to look under it. He pulled out a shoebox. From the box he took the device he needed, the thing that would make all this pain go away – a shiny black gun loaded with shiny silver bullets.

**Oh My Freaking Gosh! It's a cli-cli-cliff- *falls off a cliff* HAAAANGEEEERRRR!  
>Who falls off their own cliffhanger? Don't worry; the next chapter will be up very, very soon. But not today. I have done waay too much typing today.<strong>

**Review! Review! Reeeeeview! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, folks! You know I just might make another version of this…but anyway, please enjoy!**

"Brittany, Alvin's tried to apologize ever since the pool trip, you just won't listen!" Eleanor and Brittany glared at each other. Simon, who had finished cleaning the chemical spill, looked down at his feet uncomfortably. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at Alvin like that. When he thought about what he really said, he grimaced.

"Um…Theodore, do you know where Alvin is, anyway?" he asked.

Theodore studied his older brother. He seemed to have a guilty look about him. Could they have had another fight? Theodore knew they fought a lot, but had this one been bad enough to actually make Alvin cry. He remembered Alvin's face from earlier. Theodore had been almost certain he had seen tears.

"Alvin hasn't left our room since he came up from the lab," he said. "Did you have a fight?"

Simon sighed. "Yes, we did. I said some…really mean things to him. I didn't mean to make him that upset. I've got to go apologize." With that, the blue-clad chipmunk rushed up the steps. Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany looked to one another. They decided to follow.

Alvin held up the gun. Brittany's words rang inside his head.

"_He can die, I don't care!_

The red-clad chipmunk felt a lump form in his throat. Then he thought about Simon. Was Simon really fed up with Alvin being his brother? Would he even care? The last thought Alvin had was about Theodore and Eleanor. Theo had come up to see if he was alright. By the sound of the argument he had overheard, Eleanor must have had to drag Brittany all the way here to apologize to him. It seemed that he now realized what he was doing.

"What am I thinking?" He then heard footsteps on the stairs. Before he could put the gun away, Simon opened the door.

The bespectacled chipmunk gasped at the sight before him. Here sat his brother, eyes red and puffy, holding a gun.

"Alvin! What are you doing!" a gasp behind him let him know that everyone else had come upstairs as well. Alvin's eyes flitted about nervously around the room. How was he going to explain this?

"Uh…nothing." Simon walked over to him. He stared hard at his brother. Alvin could tell he didn't believe him for a second.

"Let me rephrase that. What were you _going_ to do?"

Before he knew it, Alvin was crying. He tossed the gun aside and covered his face with his hands He felt Simon put his arm around him. Across the room, everyone else stood shocked. Brittany and Theodore ran over. Jeanette and Eleanor came over, and stood close. Theodore was in shock. He had only seen Alvin cry on a couple occasions, and his brother had been holding a _gun_. Could he really been so upset that he wanted to…Theodore couldn't bring himself to even _think_ about it. Alvin sniffed and spoke again.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking…" Simon sighed. What had he done?

"Alvin, I'm so sorry. I really don't want anyone else for a brother. But how could you even think about doing that?" Alvin wiped his eyes.

"I don't know…before you came up, I was going to…it felt like you guys didn't care…but I thought about it longer…and I decided…it wasn't really worth it." Simon hugged his brother. Brittany felt guilt heavy on her heart. Alvin thought no-one would care if he killed himself…and she had said that herself. She spoke in a sort-of quiet voice.

"Alvin…did you hear any of what I said downstairs?"

The red-clad chipmunk nodded. Brittany blushed and turned away. How could she? She turned back to see Alvin's eyes watery again. Then, unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him.

"Alvin, I didn't mean anything I said! I don't want you to die! I really do care, it's just…" Brittany sighed. "Did you…really mean to kiss me at the pool?"

Alvin blushed slightly. Despite this, he returned Brittany's hug.

"I only meant to pull you into the pool…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"It's okay, Alvin." She said. To herself, and she could barely believe this, she admitted…it had been actually kind of…nice. However, they continued the hug, and everyone else smiled. Simon, however, had one more question for Alvin.

"Alvin…where on EARTH did you get a gun?"

**FIN**

** Where did Alvin get that gun? O.o Tell me what you think, because I don't really know XD Did you think he was gonna do it? Did you really? You know, I just may make one where he does O_O but anyway, thanks for your reviews, everybody!**


End file.
